PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The PhenX (consensus measures for Phenotypes and eXposures) Toolkit is a catalog of standard measures and associated bioinformatics tools that help investigators to improve the quality and consistency of their data collection and identify opportunities for collaborative research. Launchedin 2009, the PhenX Toolkit measures are being incorporated in several major studies and consortiums. This proposal describes our plan for the administration, management, and dissemination of the PhenX Toolkit over the next 5 years. Our overarching goals are to ensure that new tools and features to enrich the Toolkit user experience are completed efficiently and on time, to facilitate effective communication among the team and with stakeholders, to support the PhenX Steering Committee (SC), and to disseminate the Toolkit to the research community. Our management plan leverages our experience over the past 9 years and includes innovations to facilitate consensus and outreach to the larger community through the following specific aims. Overall Specific Aim 6: Project management and co-funded research: Enable effective communications and project management with a strong organization, assuring responsiveness, flexibility, and coordination of co-funding efforts. We will discuss the following subaims. Support the PhenX Research Teams (Section 3.3.2.1): The PhenX leadership team will develop and implement an administrative plan to guide team leaders, evaluate progress toward PhenX project goals and milestones, and assess the quality and utility of the PhenX Toolkit. Engage and Support the PhenX Steering Committee (Section 3.3.2.2): The PhenX SC provides overarching guidance to the project, including prioritizing and scoping domains to be addressed and providing guidance to Working Groups (WGs) during their deliberations. Together with the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI) Project Scientist, the PhenX team will re-establish the SC and will provide organizational and logistical support for the in-person meetings and teleconferences. Disseminate the Toolkit to the Scientific Community (Section 3.3.2.3): The PhenX team will promote the PhenX Toolkit and engage the scientific community through publications in peer-reviewed journals, presentations, and exhibits at scientific conferences. Ensure Toolkit Accessibility (Section 3.3.2.4): In addition to providing the measures selected by the WGs to the research community, the PhenX Toolkit provides a variety of user-support features and information about the project. In the next phase, we propose to develop Application Programming Interfaces to promote communication and to implement responsive design to enable deployment on tablets and mobile devices. Coordinate Co-funded Research (Section 3.3.2.5): Ensure that co-funded projects are consistent with the overarching goals of PhenX and the guidance of the PhenX SC. In summary, our established leadership team will promote effective project management and communications and also enable the RTI- PhenX team to work well with NHGRI and more broadly with the NIH and other government organizations.